


Get the Treasure

by youmakemedizzy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Agent AU, BFFs Minho/Jonghyun, Boss Onew, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemedizzy/pseuds/youmakemedizzy
Summary: Jonghyun has been living his life, trying to forget his past with Key, a renowned con-man and thief, but one day Key is brought back into his life and Jonghyun is assigned his case once again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired heavily by the Get the Treasure MV and Key in Odd Eye

Jonghyun walked into the office in a tired haze. He hadn’t been able to sleep last night, his insomnia sinking its claws into him relentlessly. He’d lain in bed staring at the ceiling, half-formed thoughts wandering in and out of his head. When he’d finally fallen asleep it was around 4:00 AM and he’d only gotten three hours of sleep.

 “Jonghyun!”

Jonghyun looked up at the familiar voice, seeing Minho, his partner, coming towards him. He was clad in a black Armani suit, a pristine white button-down under it, his brown hair slicked back in an elegant curl. Jonghyun had no idea how Minho was always so put together, or how he afforded Armani suits on a government payroll, but he had never really asked. It was just how Minho was.

“Yeah?” he asked as Minho came to a stop in front of him, holding two cups of coffee. He wordlessly took the proffered coffee from Minho, taking a grateful sip of the caffeinated beverage. Minho knew him well enough to know that he tended to not get much sleep, and as a result his friend almost always had coffee for him in the mornings. Jonghyun appreciated his thoughtfulness.

“Boss wants to see us,” Minho said easily, and Jonghyun sighed. The two of them were already weighted down with a heavy caseload, being the best agents in their division, and he really did not want to add another one to their already packed workload. On top of that, this was definitely not the time for another case when his insomnia was acting up.

“Couldn’t he just ask Jenkins to take this one?” he muttered, frowning down at a stain on his rumpled suit jacket. He could have sworn this jacket was clean when he put it on earlier.

Minho shrugged. “If he’s asking us to take on another case when we’re already so overloaded, it’s probably important,” he reasoned, and Jonghyun sighed again, taking another sip of his coffee. He was afraid Minho would say that. Reasonable bastard.

“Alright, let’s go,” he said. “Might as well get this over with. You think if I collapse from exhaustion I could sue?”

“No, hyung,” Minho answered. “Then your entire career would be ruined and where would you be?”

Jonghyun muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath again before leading the way to their boss, Onew’s, office. Onew was one of the strangest bosses Jonghyun had ever had, and one of the best. He genuinely cared about the people under his purview, but at the same time he sang songs about toast and would sometimes flop onto the floor because it ‘helped him think.’

He knocked on Onew’s office door, hearing a soft ‘come in,’ emanate from within, and opened it, stepping inside with Minho. The two of them sat in the chairs in front of Onew’s desk. Their boss was currently focused on his computer, his brown hair ruffled and unkempt and his round glasses slipping down his nose, a furrow between his eyes betraying his concentration. He looked up as they sat, nodding to acknowledge them, Jonghyun slumping down tiredly in his seat and taking another sip of coffee.

“You called us here?” Jonghyun asked.

“Yes,” he sighed. “I know the two of you are busy, but this case is…unique, in that Jonghyun has been requested as the investigator.”

“Requested?” Jonghyun asked, a suspicion forming in his mind. “You don’t mean…”

“Key-,” Onew started, and Jonghyun suddenly sat up ramrod straight, his eyes wide at the mention of that name.

“Key?!” he exclaimed, his formerly tired eyes suddenly bright and intense. Minho glanced worriedly at him. 

“Yes, Key,” Onew answered dryly, raising an eyebrow at Jonghyun.

“Right. Sorry. I’ll let you talk,” Jonghyun mumbled, looking slightly sheepish.

“Key sent this in yesterday,” Onew continued, pulling an ornate looking sheet of paper from a drawer in his desk. He handed it to Jonghyun, who looked down at the words on the page, written in fancy calligraphy. Minho leaned over to look at it over Jonghyun’s shoulder.

 

            To Jonghyunnie~

 

            Come and get me ;)

Underneath the short message, he had written a location in New York, along with a date, March 12th. Jonghyun raised an eyebrow. Key was cocky, but sending him an invitation to what could be one of his heists? That was cocky bordering on downright stupid. There had to be a catch, some trick Key had up his sleeve, if he was confident enough to send something like this. On top of that, it had been a long time since Key had played a game like this.

Jonghyun felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He’d been so sure that Key wouldn’t return, had hoped to never be involved with the cat-eyed conman again, and here he was, being dragged back into a game he’d thought he’d left behind.

“You’re sure it’s from Key?” He asked weakly, and Minho snorted.

“It’s definitely from Key. And before you ask, the location and date refer to an art exhibition in New York. A millionaire by the name of Kim Joonmyeon is displaying his personal art collection for the first time in years,” Onew informed them.

“So he’s going for something from there?” Jonghyun mused aloud, his eyes narrowed.

“That, or it’s only the starting point, and he’s after something completely different,” Minho said pensively, eyes piercing as they looked at Jonghyun. Jonghyun slumped down, looking at his coffee and taking another sip, realizing what Minho meant.

 "How long until we leave for New York?” Jonghyun asked, wanting to leave, and gather his thoughts.

“The two of you are already scheduled for a flight early tomorrow morning,” Onew answered. “I want you to scope the place out, figure out what piece he might be targeting, or if this is some diversion or the start of something else. We’ve already contacted Joonmyeon to let him know you two are coming, and he’ll be waiting for you too, to offer whatever help he can. So far, he’s been very cooperative with our efforts.”

Both Jonghyun and Minho agreed, Jonghyun first walking to the door, before noticing that Minho hadn’t gotten out of his seat yet.

“You coming?” Jonghyun asked Minho, and Minho shook his head.

“I’ll leave in a few minutes, hyung. I want to talk to Onew about something for a second first.” Jonghyun glanced at Onew, who flashed a strained smile, back to Minho, who met his gaze squarely. He knew exactly what Minho wanted to talk about.

“Yea, okay,” he responded, feeling oddly hurt even though he knew the conversation was necessary. Minho looked apologetic, as if he could sense his hurt, which, knowing him, he probably could.

When Jonghyun left, Minho turned to Onew, concern written clearly across his face. “Are you sure about this? You know Jonghyun gets too personally invested when it comes to Key. He crossed the line from objective to compromised when it comes to Key a long time ago.”

Onew sighed. “I know, Minho. If it were up to me I wouldn’t have assigned the two of you to the case, but it isn’t up to me. The board themselves insisted that we comply with the note and set Jonghyun, and consequently you, on the case.”

Minho blinked in surprise. “The board themselves insisted?”

“Yep. They seemed quite adamant that we comply with Key’s letter,” Onew answered, sighed once again. “I think they’re of the opinion that this is the last chance we’ll have to put Key behind bars, and that the emotional state of one agent is an acceptable loss for that.”

 "An acceptable loss?!” Minho growled, anger blooming in his eyes. “I’ll show them an acceptable loss when I punch their fucking faces in, -“

“Minho, stop!” Onew commanded, and Minho stopped, glaring. “There’s nothing you or I can do for now, Minho,” he continued soothingly. “So, go with him, help him, be there for him. I’ll do what I can from here to see if I can get the two of you withdrawn from the case. Now go.”

Minho nodded, reluctantly seeing that Onew was right. “Alright. But please do something, boss. I’m worried about him.”

Onew nodded, and he walked out of the office, heading for their own office to talk to Jonghyun. Jonghyun was sitting hunched over at his desk, staring sightlessly at his computer screen and clearly in deep thought. Minho watched him for a moment before speaking.

“So,” he started, and Jonghyun stared up at him, startled out of his thoughts. “Jonghyunnie, huh?” he stated, smirking at Jonghyun.

“Shut up,” Jonghyun muttered. “It’s not like I can control what he calls me.”

“It’s pretty telling how of all people he invited you, don’t you think, hyung?

Jonghyun tensed.

“He’s just a conman like any other,” he snapped. “He means nothing to me, and I’m just a passing fancy to him. All that matters is that we catch him.”

Minho backed off, letting Jonghyun go back to his thoughts and sitting at his own desk. If Jonghyun was reacting like that to a simple probing question, well. The next few days would be anything but boring. He glanced worriedly over at Jonghyun, who’d gone back to sightlessly staring at his computer screen, obviously still not getting any work done. He would do whatever he could to help his friend, but he honestly wondered if it would be enough. He’d barely prodded at Jonghyun and his friend had snapped so easily. Key had really gotten under his skin.

He had a bad feeling about this case.

**

_"The painting is secure?” Jonghyun pressed, and the guard nodded._

_"No one got in or out,” he insisted, and Jonghyun narrowed his eyes in disbelief. Key had a habit of getting in and out of places he should never have been able to reach, and he had a feeling this time was no exception._

_He brought the com unit on his wrist to his mouth. “The guard is reporting that no one got in or out.”_

_“Is that right?” Minho answered wryly, dubious himself. “Have you checked yourself?”_

_“I’m about to. Is it all clear on your end?” he asked. Minho was stationed outside of the building in a surveillance van, watching the building while also in command of the team stationed outside of the building, ready to move in on Jonghyun’s or Minho’s command._

_“Yep. I don’t see anything,” he answered, and Jonghyun acknowledged the answer before gesturing to the guard._

_“Open the door,” he commanded, and the guard did as he requested, going through the complicated sequence of locks on the door one by one. Eventually the door opened, and Jonghyun strode inside, his eyes instantly drawn to the empty space on the wall._

_He stared, for a moment, a burst of white hot rage filling his body. He turned, slamming a fist into the wall, barely feeling the burning pain in his hand from the impact. He yelled, kicking the wall._

_“Dammit, dammit, dammit, shit, fuck!” He yelled, before jerking his arm to his face, speaking into the com. “It’s gone!” He spat into the com, and he heard a heavy sigh on the other end._

_“Hyung, you need to calm down,” Minho said soothingly, and Jonghyun felt a petulant desire to ignore him rise. He shoved it down, knowing he was being unprofessional. In fact, the entire breakdown was the epitome of unprofessional. He should have calmly reported the theft immediately._

_He felt a cold chill down his back. Key was getting to him. This was getting personal. He had been chasing Key around the world so long, only to fall a half-step behind him every time. And it was breaking him._

_He noticed something on the floor, and bent down to pick it up, already knowing exactly what it was. One had been at every successful theft of Key’s since Jonghyun started chasing him._

_It was a small business card, slightly off-white colored with a simple message in black centered on the card._

 

Come and get me ;)

_**_

Jonghyun stepped out of the taxi, Minho close behind him. The building which would house the exhibition was in front of them, the street it was on busy at this time of day. It was a tall skyscraper, composed of glass and steel, seemingly rising into the sky as if in challenge of gravity itself.

The two made their way into the lobby. It was cavernous, clean and almost empty of all furniture, with a receptionist desk in the middle and a few stone benches lining the walls. The floor was black and white swirled marble, and Jonghyun whistled lowly at the obvious wealth.

Minho approached the receptionist, Jonghyun following.

“Hello! Can I help you?” she greeted brightly, sweeping her bleached blond hair behind her and batting her eyes at Minho. Jonghyun eyed her in amusement. She certainly wasn’t the first to fall for Minho’s good looks before he’d even opened his mouth.

“Yes, we have an appointment with Mr. Joonmyeon?” Minho asked, and she looked startled. Jonghyun guessed that two men like them didn’t often have appointments with the big boss.

“Names?” she asked.

“Choi Minho and Kim Jonghyun.”

“Oh, yes, Misters Kim and Choi? I have the two of you listed here as authorized guests.” She reached into a drawer, taking out two keycards, which she scanned on a device next to her computer. She handed the keycards to Minho.

“Be careful with those,” she advised. “Without them you won’t be able to use the elevator or enter any rooms, and if security finds you without one you’ll be removed from the premises immediately. Once you’re done here you’ll have to hand them back to me, guest passes aren’t authorized to leave the building. Over there,” she gestured to a hallway branching off from the lobby, “are the elevators. Use the keycards to use the elevator, and Mr. Joonmyeon will be on the top floor. The floor that will be used for the exhibition is on the 20th floor. I hope you enjoy your visit,” she added, flashing another smile at Minho, who didn’t seem to notice, as he was inspecting the keycards.

“Thank you,” Minho called to the receptionist as they walked away. He handed Jonghyun his own keycard. It was a blank white.

The two made their way to the elevators, Minho waving the keycard in front of a scanner which beeped as it read the chip inside. The elevator opened almost instantly, although once inside Minho had to scan the card once again, and even then only the top floor or 20th floor were available.

 “This security is impressive,” Minho commented as the elevator rose quickly.

“It’s pretty good so far,” Jonghyun agreed. It made him wonder exactly how Key planned to get around the already tight security. He imagined it would be even worse on the night of the exhibition.

The elevator dinged to announce their arrival at the top floor, and the two stepped out of the elevator into what looked like a penthouse suite. Jonghyun stepped inside, Minho on his heels, and looked around. They were in a living room, the furniture minimalist, and the color scheme silver, black, white and chrome. Everything looked sleek and expensive.

A man was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed and holding a glass. He had lightly tanned skin and jet black hair, and was dressed in an expensive looking designer suit. He and Minho would probably get along, Jonghyun thought. They could chat together about designer suits and the best techniques to use to coif hair. The man took a sip of whatever was in his glass as he assessed them before standing and holding out a hand in greeting.

“You must be Misters Choi and Kim,” he stated, and Jonghyun nodded as he shook the man’s hand while Minho did the same. This had to be Mr. Joonmyeon, the owner of the art going on display and, if Jonghyun wasn’t mistaken, the owner of the building.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Joonmyeon, even in such terrible circumstances,” he said politely, and the man nodded.

“It’s a pleasure to meet the two of you. Your reputation precedes you,” he replied offhandedly, and Jonghyun blinked in surprise. They were well-known agents in the bureau, sure, but to be known by a man that had nothing to do with the bureau?

“The bureau mentioned the two of you, so I looked you up,” Joonmyeon said, amused at Jonghyun’s clear confusion, and Jonghyun flushed. Of course.

“But please,” Joonmyeon added, “call me Joonmyeon. There is no need for formalities here.”

Jonghyun nodded, returning the man’s cheerful smile as best he could.

“I understand there is a threat to my exhibition?” Joonmyeon asked, looking between the two of them.

“A famous conman and art thief who goes by the alias Key has indicated he intends to target your exhibition on March 20th,” Minho explained, and Joonmyeon’s expression turned thoughtful.

“So the infamous Key is targeting me,” he mused. His face looked excited, his eyes bright at the prospect. Jonghyun was surprised that the man even knew of Key at all.

“You know of him?” Jonghyun asked.

“Know of him?” Joonmyeon laughed. “Any art collector worth his salt has heard of Key. The man is a legend for managing to do what he has. He’s pulled off heists widely believed to be impossible by, well, everyone.”

That would explain why Joonmyeon looked more excited and flattered than fearful. The man was filthy rich; he didn’t care overtly much about one measly painting in the grand scheme of things, not when he could instead have a brush with a man he considered a legend.

“But of course, you two are trying to catch him. I’ll help you in any way I can,” Joonmyeon added, sounding sincere.

“We need the latest blueprints of the building, along with a description of all security measures in place on the 20th,a list of all pieces that will be on display, and on the premises,” Minho requested.

“Easily done,” Joonmyeon agreed. “Sehun!”

A bored-looking man walked out of an adjoining room.

“This is my personal assistant, Sehun,” Joonmyeon said. “Simply tell him what you need and he’ll be able to get it for you. If you want someone to keep in contact with during the exhibition, he would be your best bet. I’m busy and hard to get ahold of. Speaking of busy,” he checked his watch, “I have another appointment in five minutes. Sehun, you could have told me!”

“You seemed busy, sir,” Sehun said flatly, and Joonmyeon cursed under his breath. He looked annoyed with the assistant, crossing his arms and glaring at Sehun.

“I don’t know why I keep you around,” he griped, turning to Jonghyun and Minho once more. “I have to go. Sehun, help them, please.” And then he was gone, walking quickly out of the room into another.

“Right,” Sehun sighed. “What did you want?”

Minho asked for the blueprints, security description and the list of pieces on display once again, and Sehun dutifully nodded to each one.

“Gimme your e-mail.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Minho raised an eyebrow at the man, but cited it, and Sehun nodded, shoving his phone back in his pocket. “I’ll send you the stuff and my phone number. You guys needed to see the floor of the exhibition, right?”

“Yea, why?” Jonghyun asked.

“Well it’s just empty right now.” Sehun shrugged. “Seems kind of pointless to me, but if you want to look at it it’s on the 20th floor. Your keycard should be able to get you in.”

The two thanked him. Sehun just waved them off as he disappeared in the same direction Joonmyeon had. They got in the elevator, scanning the keycard and pressing the button for the 20th floor.

Just as Sehun had said, the floor was completely empty, not a thing in sight, every room unused. The two familiarized themselves with the layout, making sure they knew where each room led before deciding to leave the building. There wasn’t much else they could do here, the rooms empty and having already spoken to Joonmyeon.

The two left the floor, advancing from the elevator to the receptionist, where they dropped off their key cards before leaving the lobby.

“Let’s go get dinner,” Jonghyun suggested. “I’m starving.” The day had been stressful, and he wanted to relax after all of it. It would be nice to be able to forget about everything and just talk with his friend.

“Alright,” Minho agreed. “As long as we get ramen. I’ve been craving a bowl all day.” He glanced over at Jonghyun, seeing him relax at the prospect of leaving behind work for a while. It was good that Jonghyun could still leave work behind like this. When he got too into his cases, he tended to obsess and constantly think of them, even when he was supposed to forget about them and just eat. He had always had that problem in abundance when it came to Key. Yet it looked like, for now, he would relax, and Minho was glad.

 

**

_Jonghyun sat alone at a bar, nursing a beer. He was slumped over on a stool, staring sightlessly at the dirty counter. All around him bar patrons talked and laughed, the conversations bleeding together into an amalgamation of noise in his head._

" _“You look a little lonely,” a voice purred in his ear, and he spun around, eyes landing on a beautiful man standing behind him. He had jet black hair, slicked back, with piercing catlike eyes. His eyes were dancing with something akin to amusement._

_"Yea, well, that’s for a reason,” he said pointedly, wanting to go back to being alone, so he could wallow in his failures in peace._

_The man slid into an empty stool next to him, leaning an arm on the counter and resting his head on it as he looked at Jonghyun. “Would that have something to do with a certain missing painting?” he asked guilelessly, and Jonghyun jerked up to stare at him, pieces clicking together in his head._

_“You’re him,” he gasped out, and Key winked at him._

_“In the flesh,” he said, and reached out to smooth a hand down Jonghyun’s button-down._

_“You seem like you could use some comfort,” he whispered, as his hand met Jonghyun’s thigh and curved inward._

_Jonghyun jerked back, the stool shrieking on the floor and attracting stares._

_“No,” he growled. “I’m not playing your game.”_

_Key followed him, leaning forward to stare at him, and Jonghyun was struck once again by just how beautiful this man was. Key smirked, Jonghyun’s eyes drawn to the movement of his petal pink lips._

_“You say that,” Key said, “but haven’t you been playing ‘my game’ this whole time? Don’t you think you deserve your reward for making it this far?”_

_“I can’t believe this,” Jonghyun laughed hollowly. “I should be fucking arresting you right now, and here you are trying to seduce me._

_“You should arrest me,” Key conceded. “But you won’t.” He grinned._

_“And why not?” Jonghyun asked, genuinely curious about what could make this man so confident._

_“Because we just had a year and a half long session of foreplay,” Key answered. “And I’m guessing you want a bit of…relief, now,” he added, his eyes raking up and down Jonghyun’s tense form._

_“Is that…actually what all this has been?” Jonghyun said slowly. “All of this, you stealing one painting after another and leading me on like a goose pecking at bread crumbs. It’s just some fucked up foreplay to you?”_

_“I’ll admit it wasn’t, at first,” Key shrugged. “Stealing and conning has been a way of life to me, long before you came into the picture. But then…there’s never been anyone, law enforcement or otherwise, that can keep up with me and understand me quite like you do,” he murmured. He reached out, and Jonghyun tensed as his hand stroked along his arm._

_“You have to admit,” Key breathed, “there’s something oddly intimate about the chase, the give and take of the hunt.”_

_“I’ll admit nothing, and you really need to stop touching me,” Jonghyun gritted out, jerking his arm out of Key’s reach._

_Key pouted, leaning back. “I guess you aren’t ready yet. I thought you were.” He shook his head in disappointment._

_Jonghyun grabbed his arm, slamming him stomach first into the bar and pulling it behind his back. He jerked Key’s other arm back with it, and Jonghyun heard a murmur from the bar patrons as they noticed what had looked to be two men flirting had turned into one getting arrested._

_He slipped cold metal handcuffs on Key, tightening them to ensure the man couldn’t escape, and felt a sense of foreboding slip through him at the sound. He shook it off. Shouldn’t he feel proud of this? He’d caught Key. He’d finally done it. But, a voice whispered in his head, have you really? The man practically handed himself to you. There’s no way he didn’t plan a contingency in case you didn’t react the way he wanted._

_Just as he’d thought it, a pair of strong arms gripped him from behind, pulling him back and away from Key. Key turned around, having somehow slipped out of the handcuffs already. They hung from one finger. “Kinky,” he said, a smirk on his face, and Jonghyun felt a claw of rage fill him right before something hit him hard from behind, and all he knew was black._

_**_

Jonghyun and Minho sat together at a table in their hotel room, the two looking through the papers Sehun had forwarded to them.

The blueprints had been rather straightforward. Jonghyun had looked at every entrance and exit to and from the building, trying to think of which one was most likely to be used by Key. The building was locked up tight. On the ground floor there was only one entrance and one exit; the entrance to the building itself, and a small backdoor at the foot of the emergency stairs. The only way to advance from floor to floor was the emergency stairs, which were monitored closely by security cameras, or the elevators, which only functioned if one had a keycard in their possession. The emergency stairs even had failsafe locks that only allowed the doors to open inward without a key, so that people could only enter the stairs from any floor but not exit until they were on the first floor. None of the floors had openable windows, and the roof access was also locked so that only someone with a keycard could get in and out through it.

Overall the building’s security was ridiculous and Jonghyun was left wondering if it even obeyed federal safety laws.

Minho was looking at the security measures in place for the exhibition night, his brow furrowed in concentration as he read.

“Anything?” Jonghyun asked hopefully, starting to feel bored a little hopeless.

Minho shook his head, flipping another sheet of paper over. “The only way to the floor is the stairs or the elevator, the elevator requires a keycard, the stairs are locked so no one can come in through them, only out. There’s an emergency siren that goes off if the stair door is opened. And at both entrances, and throughout the floor, there will be security guards watching everything along with cameras. I honestly see no way to take anything from here. It would make more sense to target wherever the pieces are stored right now, not that we have any idea of where that is.”

Jonghyun sighed, slumping down in his seat. “Yea, the blueprints tell pretty much the same story. I really don’t see any way of stealing anything from here.” The place was like a fortress, why the hell had Joonmyeon built it like this?

“If it’s impossible to take anything from the building, do you think he would try to take it from the transport? The weakest security will likely be as it’s being transported,” Minho pointed out.

“That’s a good point. I’ll e-mail Sehun and ask for the storage and transport information,” Jonghyun agreed, quickly shooting off an e-mail to the assistant.

“While we wait for that we should look at the list of pieces on display.” Minho pulled the papers out, a rather long list detailing the name of each piece and the artists.

“The list is so long,” Jonghyun despaired, staring at the multitude of papers. “How are we supposed to tell what the heck he wants when there’s so much?”

Minho shrugged. “Just look. There’s no guarantee we’ll be able to tell, but you do know him better than anyone else. You might be able to figure it out. This whole thing is all about you so far, anyway. Maybe the piece will reflect that?”

Jonghyun didn’t want the piece to be about him, or them, or their relationship. He knew that, knowing Key’s flair for the dramatic, it probably would be though. Minho was right. He sighed.

“Alright,” he said, “this is how we’re going to do this. Right now, neither of us has any idea what any of these pieces are, what they look like, what they represent, nothing. So I’ll take half of the list, and you take half, and we research each piece to see if it looks like something Key would choose.”

“Sounds good.” Minho pulled half of the list to himself, Jonghyun claimed the other half, and they both got to work.

**

_It had been a week since Jonghyun had last seen Key, and he felt wracked with guilt. He’d woken up in his own bed that night, only a note on his bedside table and a throbbing in his head telling him that the entire thing hadn’t been a dream. He’d seized his phone, ready to call Minho and tell him everything, before realizing exactly what had happened last night._

_He’d willingly engaged in a conversation with Key, had let him flirt with him, and only at the end managed to find the will to arrest him. If he called Minho now, what would he say? That he’d had a flirty conversation and almost hadn’t even arrested him? That he hadn’t called for backup or followed protocol at all?_

_Guilt still clawed in his stomach even now. He’d been weak, had let Key get to him, and now he couldn’t even tell his best friend and partner something as important as this. What kind of agent and friend was he?_

_He stared down at his hands, feeling hopeless. He knew he was supposed to be working right now, but he just couldn’t bring himself to focus._

_“Jonghyun. Jonghyun!” Fingers snapped in front of his eyes, jerking Jonghyun out of his reverie, guiltily looking up into the annoyed eyes of Minho._

_“Ah. Sorry. I was just thinking.”_

_“You’ve been getting lost in your head a lot more lately. Is something wrong?” His friend’s annoyance passed into concern, and Jonghyun hastily shook his head._

_“No. Nothing’s wrong. I’ve just been feeling a little more introspective, is all.”_

_“Right. Well, it’s a little late, hyung. I’m gonna go home. You probably should soon, too. You need your sleep.”_

_“I’m fine, Minho, don’t worry. I’ll go home soon.” Jonghyun pasted a smile on his face, Minho’s expression saying he saw through it easily, but thankfully he said nothing and instead left the office._

_Jonghyun buried his face in his hands, the guilt returning full force. He rubbed his face tiredly, then stood up. He might as well go wallow in his guilt at home, where he cuddle with the little dog plushie he had never told anyone he had and watch trashy TV._

_Outside a light drizzle was tapping into the concrete, and he huffed, annoyed with the rain for mimicking his mood. Couldn’t it cheer him up with clear skies and stars he could actually see?_

_Still, the fresh air felt good against his skin, helping him think. Being trapped in his office all day was never fun, especially when he was also trapped in his own thoughts, unable to stop thinking about the menace that was Key._

_He started walking down the street, heading for his apartment, when a teenager in a hoodie ran up to him. He froze, ready to defend himself in case of a hold up, but the teenager only held out an ornate looking sheet of paper._

_"What’s this?” he asked, cautiously taking it._

_The teen shrugged. “I don’t know man, some guy paid me a hundred bucks to stand out here and wait for you to give you that. Whatever, isn’t my problem.” He walked away before Jonghyun could respond, and Jonghyun looked down at the sheet of paper, reading the fancy handwriting that he couldn’t help but recognize._

 

            Jonghyunnie~

 

            We should meet up again. The last meeting didn’t end so well, but considering you haven’t told anyone we met this one will probably end better :)

 

            Come and get me

_Following the message was an address. Jonghyun flipped the paper, but there was nothing on the back._

_Key wanted to meet him again. Why? So he could finish what had happened a week ago? What did he want with him? And why was there no time? Was this just a blanket invitation to come at any time? Would they talk? Would he try to seduce him again? Was he just going to laugh in his face?_

_He was considering going, he realized. And not to going in order to arrest Key, but going to just meet him. What was wrong with him? If he went through with this there was no going back. Yet for some reason, he actually…wanted to see Key. He wanted to see those catlike eyes again, the arched cheekbones, to hear the strangely piercing voice._

_And just like that, he’d decided._

_**_

Nothing. Not a single piece of the artwork being displayed at the exhibition stood out to him. Jonghyun sighed. Minho had already finished his own research, admitting that none of them fit the bill. He’d left the room to call Onew.

He checked his e-mail to see if Sehun had responded about the transport, and was pleased to see that he had. He clicked on the e-mail.

_Right now, the pieces are stored in a secure storage facility near the exhibition building. Once they’re moved, they’ll all be in armored cars. The armored cars are very secure, I mean, they have bulletproof walls and everything. The chances of your guy managing to get into one while it’s moving is almost laughable._

_I hope you have better leads than this._

The message ended there, and Jonghyun rolled his eyes. This rude assistant. He ignored the fact that they had no better leads, and that their last lead was pretty much squashed. What the hell was Key doing?

Minho came into the room, slipping his phone into his pocket.

“Onew say anything?” Jonghyun asked dully, shoving his laptop at Minho for him to take a look at the e-mail.

“Nope,” Minho scrolled through the e-mail before snorting at the last line. “He pretty much just said ‘attend the exhibition, keep a lookout.’ Like we weren’t already going to do that. And I guess the transport thing’s a bust.”

“Yah, why does the security have to be so good?” Jonghyun whined, laying his head on the table.

Minho, amused, patted Jonghyun’s head as if he were a dog. “It’s okay, hyung. We’ll catch him. All this means is that he’ll have to be creative. It’s bound to at least be entertaining, right?”

“I guess,” Jonghyun muttered, feeling slightly annoyed and also slightly contented by the head patting.

The exhibition was tomorrow, and they had no real leads. All they knew was that whatever Key had up his sleeve, stealing an exhibit was going to be nearly impossible.

“We might as well get some sleep,” Minho suggested. “Tomorrow will be a busy day. You’ve been able to sleep, right, hyung?”

“Not really.” He’d been up the past few nights, thinking of the case, of Key, of what might happen and what couldn’t happen. It was impossible for him to sleep when his brain seemed determined to trap him in a whirl of thoughts of Key.

“Minho?” Jonghyun lifted his head from the table, looking hopefully up at Minho.

“Yea?” he answered cautiously.

“Can I…sleep with you tonight?” he asked self-consciously, and Minho’s expression softened.

“If you think it’ll help you sleep, hyung.” He smiled reassuringly at Jonghyun. “I’m gonna go get a shower. You should probably get one after me, you stink.”

“I do not!” Jonghyun called indignantly after him.

Once Minho had gotten out of the shower, Jonghyun got one himself, quickly drying himself off and then padding into their room. Minho was laying on his bed looking half-asleep as he watched some drama on TV. Jonghyun gingerly crawled into the bed with him, getting under the covers and laying awkwardly to one side after ensuring there was a good distance between the two of them.

They laid like that for a few minutes before Minho huffed and pulled Jonghyun over to him, wrapping an arm around him. Jonghyun laid his head on Minho’s side, the comforting warmth of his friend instantly making him drowsy.

For the first time in days Jonghyun’s mind was calm, and he fell into sleep within minutes.

**

_Jonghyun cautiously stepped out of the elevator, glancing up and down the hallway. The address on the note had led him here, to an apartment complex. Jonghyun had realized he might be a bit overdramatic himself, because he’d half expected the address to lead him to some empty warehouse on the bad side of town._

_He stepped up to the apartment number he’d been given, glancing back down at the paper to double check he wasn’t at the wrong apartment. That would be awkward._

_It would probably be awkward if it was the right one too._

_He knocked hesitantly, still half-disbelieving that he was even doing this. There was no immediate response, and he felt the urge to just turn and walk away, never to return. Before he could comply and act with the rational, sane approach of leaving, the door opened, and there in front of him stood Key._

_The man looked unsurprised to see him. He leaned on the doorway, a smile spreading across his face. He said nothing, though, clearly expecting Jonghyun to be the first to speak._

_“I, uh, hi?” He tried, and Key looked amused at the weak greeting._

_“Hi. Come on.” He stepped back into his apartment, turning and disappearing around the door. Jonghyun walked forward, closing the door gently behind him and looking around curiously._

_He was in what looked to be a normal apartment. It was quite homey, all warm tones and comfortable looking furniture. He walked in the direction Key had disappeared to, peering into doorway to see that it was the kitchen. Key was pouring himself a glass of wine._

_“Do you want one?” he asked casually, and Jonghyun shook his head. He would rather stay completely sober for this encounter._

_Key shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He walked past Jonghyun to the living room, curling up comfortably on the couch with his bare feet tucked under him. He raised an eyebrow at Jonghyun, who stood, watching hesitantly._

_“Sit down, I won’t bite,” he coaxed, patting the couch cushion next to him. Jonghyun gingerly stepped over to him, sitting on the couch stiffly. Key looked amused by his clear discomfort._

_The two sat in charged silence, Jonghyun scrambling to think of something to say and questioning his sanity in coming here, as Key calmly sipped his wine._

_“Why did you invite me here?” Jonghyun finally burst out, asking the question that had been nagging at him since he had gotten the invitation letter._

_“I said it the last time we met,” Key answered, taking another sip of wine. “Out of all of the people to have chased me halfway around the world, you’re by far the most interesting. You’ve come the closest to catching me. Even having never spoken to me, you know me in a way no one else does. I guess that made me…curious. And it doesn’t hurt that you’re attractive,” he added, smirking._

_“I’m just here because you’re curious,” Jonghyun huffed, feeling dissatisfied. It had been a thorough answer, but not at all what he wanted._

_“No,” Key corrected. “You’re here because you want to be.”_

_Jonghyun was speechless at that. It was true. He did want to be here, despite everything in him telling him he shouldn’t be._

_“Last time I was here didn’t you want to seduce me or something? Where did that go?” he prodded, realizing after the question that if he didn’t want it to start up again, he probably shouldn’t have brought it up._

_Key rolled his eyes at the question. “Why would I do that when it already clearly failed? I thought I would try a different way. So here we are talking.”_

_Jonghyun was quiet again, not knowing what to say. What was he supposed to say in a situation like this?_

_“So,” Key started, angling his body to face Jonghyun and setting his now empty wine glass on the table behind him. “What was it like, chasing me?”_

_“Of all things to talk about, you’re asking me that?” Jonghyun questioned, confused._

_Key shrugged. “We have to talk about something. Why not start with the one thing we have in common?”_

_It was better than sitting in awkward silence, at least. “Stressful. Annoying. Time-consuming, insane, aggravating, tiring, exasperating…” He struggled for a moment to come up with more adjectives to properly describe just how taxing chasing Key had been, but failed, instead trailing off._

_“All negatives? Really?” Key looked dubious, and Jonghyun sighed. He still felt a part of him telling him to close off, to stop talking and tell Key nothing. But he was here, wasn’t he? What was the point of coming if he wasn’t going to talk? At this point, what did he have to lose? He would already lose his job at the very least if it was discovered that he had come here._

_“It was also thrilling, in a way,” he admitted. “Before you, all my cases had a sense of detachment to them, as if I was doing everything with a wall between me and it. It felt lonely as if nothing and no one even cared that I was there, trying my best. I would get a case, resolve it or fail, and move on. Then you came along, involving me in this neverending chase, leaving notes, egging me on and making me want to punch you in the face.” It was strange talking to Key, he thought. It felt like he was talking to someone he’d known for a long time, and easy to open up to him in a way it wasn’t with many people._

_“You liked it,” Key said proudly, and Jonghyun nodded without thinking. He had never felt quite as alive as he did when he was chasing Key._

_“I guess I did.” He looked away from Key’s piercing gaze, feeling self-conscious, asking, “What about you? What was it like with me nipping at your heels?”_

_“At first I didn’t even notice,” he shifted in his seat, trying to get Jonghyun to look at him. “It was the same as all the others. Some random agents trying to catch me. Then one day I was leaving a building after successfully taking something, I don’t even remember what, and there you were, brushing past me into the building. I knew you were a suit instantly, but that didn’t even matter. Not with those cheekbones.” He leaned forward, tracing a finger over them, Jonghyun unmoving as their eyes met. He pulled his finger away. “So, I looked you up. No one had come that close before. You were only three minutes off that day. It made me realize that ignoring you was a bad idea. I kept track of you after that. Even then, it was only the first of many times that you almost had me.”_

_“I was always that close?” Jonghyun exclaimed, eyes wide._

_Key nodded. “Not every time, but the entire time you were after me I think you almost got me with every heist. I remember in one I had to hide behind a sculpture, like some cheesy cartoon. Did you really think I was that far ahead of you every time?”_

_Jonghyun looked away again. “I don’t know. I thought I was close at times, but every time I rushed into a room and all that was there was one of those damned cards, winking at me, it felt like I was getting nowhere.”_

" _The cards were meant to taunt you. To keep you on my trail, and no one else. Everything got so much more fun once you were there,” Key told him, grabbing his empty wine glass. “I’m getting another glass. Are you sure you don’t want some?”_

_Jonghyun hesitated, unsure. He had wanted to stay sober for this, but there was something oddly comfortable in their conversation right now. It lowered his guard._

_“I’ll take a glass,” he relented, and Key graced him with a breathtaking smile at the pronouncement, happy to see him loosening up._

_Key returned quickly with two glasses of wine, handing one to Jonghyun, who took a tentative sip. It was good, the kind of expensive taste he hadn’t expected but perhaps should have._

_“So, what do you like to do in your free time?” Key questioned._

_Jonghyun sputtered at the question, eyes wide. “What do I do in my free time?”_

_“You heard me,” Key said, eyebrow raised._

_“Key, are you seriously pulling out the first date questions now,” Jonghyun laughed, disbelieving._

_“This is a first date, isn’t it?” Key pointed out, and Jonghyun stopped laughing, staring at him. This whole thing had been a date. An obvious one. He’d been willfully oblivious._

_“It’s not-I shouldn’t be-,” He shook his head, momentarily confused by his dual inclination to automatically leave, or stay._

_“Jonghyun,” Key sounded exasperated. “We’ve been through this. You try to arrest me, I have a backup plan. And if you leave now…I’m not giving you another chance. You knew what you were doing when you came here.”_

_Jonghyun sank back down into the couch, taking a large swig of wine. He was right. He’d already chosen by coming here. He’d known what he was getting into, as much as he was in self-denial._

_“I listen to music, mainly,” he answered. “I always thought if I hadn’t gone into law enforcement I would write my own music.”_

_“You can write music?” Key sounded surprised._

_“On an amateur level,” he shrugged. “Maybe if I’d pursued it more or gone to school for it I would be better. But I like to think I’m okay at it, for someone who does it as a hobby that hasn’t learned shit all formally about it. What about you? What do you do when you’re not out stealing half the world?”_

_Key smiled at him, his catlike eyes glittering, clearly pleased that Jonghyun had given in. “I like to think that I can dance. And I always did love games.”_

 

_**_

Jonghyun and Minho exited a taxi, both dressed in suits for the coming exhibition. For once Jonghyun’s suit was spotless and unrumpled, although Minho’s was as pristine as ever.

Jonghyun was practically vibrating where he stood, his eyes wild in anticipation of the event. Minho, a half-step behind him as they walked into the exhibition building, watched him worriedly.

“Calm down, hyung, you look like you’re about to channel the art of the jackhammer,” Minho said wryly, and Jonghyun shook his head.

“I can’t help it,” he replied, but he did force himself to stay still. “It’s just…Key is going to be here, Minho. Key.”

“I’m aware,” Minho said, wishing desperately that that was not the case.

The two retrieved their key cards once again from the receptionist, who once again attempted and failed to flirt with the stone wall that was Minho. Jonghyun almost felt bad for her when he noticed her crestfallen expression as the two walked away to the elevator.

They entered the elevator, Jonghyun unable to resist the urge to vibrate where he stood, causing the entire elevator to rattle. He felt an arm clasp his shoulder, looking to the side to see Minho giving him a pointed look. He stopped bouncing, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. The doors opened as the elevator dinged on the exhibition floor. The floor was far from empty this time. Sculptures, paintings, and other pieces of art lined the walls and the middle of the floor, expensively dressed people mingling and observing around it. Waiters hovered on the edges and flitted through the crowds of mingling people, offering food and drinks from platters. It was exactly the kind of exhibition Jonghyun had pictured.

“Jonghyun!” A voice called out, and he turned to see Joonmyeon making his way toward them. A harried looking Sehun trailed after him. Jonghyun quickly saw why, noting the flushed cheeks of the man in front of him. Joonmyeon was already quite drunk.

The man leaned forward, eyes wide. “Did the two of you get any leads? Is Key still coming to steal something?” He sounded excited by the prospect.

“We believe so, yes,” Minho answered patiently, and Joonmyeon’s eyes lit up.

“If the two of you catch him, do you think you could let me meet him? I’ve always wondered what he must look like,” he added dreamily, and Jonghyun thought he saw Sehun’s eye twitch behind him.

“We’ll do what we can,” Minho said diplomatically, trying not to upset the man by telling him there was absolutely no chance they would do that if they caught Key.

“Good, good,” Joonmyeon nodded, turning to Sehun. “Sehun,” he stated very loudly, and Sehun raised an inquiring eyebrow at his drunk boss. “I just wanted to say your name,”

Joonmyeon giggled, falling forward into Sehun’s chest, who looked skyward as if asking the heavens why it had thrust this fate upon him.

“Come on, we’re going to get you some water,” he stated flatly, pulling Joonmyeon away from Jonghyun and Minho.

“He must be some kind of lightweight to be that drunk already,” Minho said, amused.

Jonghyun hummed in agreement, scanning the crowd around them closely for a familiar face.

“We should just look around. All of the art is in here, there’s no way he can take it in plain view of everyone,” Minho mused, Jonghyun absentmindedly nodding his head in agreement. Minho huffed in annoyance, realizing that Jonghyun was in his own world now.

The two slowly made their way through the room, looking at the art and listening to some of the conversations around them. The conversations mainly consisted of discussion about art and gossiping, all of it uninteresting to Jonghyun, so he tuned out the chatter, focusing all of his attention on seeing that familiar face. He knew the likelihood of even seeing Key was slim in this kind of environment, and a part of him was relieved. A part of him didn’t want to arrest him, wanted to talk to and embrace the man again, something he certainly would not be able to do with Minho and all of these people around.

The event passed by slowly, not a single thing happening other than the room slowly emptying of people as the people left. Neither Joonmyeon nor Sehun made another appearance, and Jonghyun assumed Sehun had left with Joonmyeon in tow.

Eventually, all that was left was the security guards and the staff, the latter busily cleaning up the mess the exhibition-goers had left. One staff member walked up to them.

“I’m sorry, sirs, but you have to leave,” she said primly. “The event is over now.”

Minho agreed, dragging a depressed Jonghyun behind him on the way to the elevator.

“Jong, come on, we saw this coming,” Minho sighed, and Jonghyun groaned, slumping against the side of the elevator as it moved downward.

“I know, I know, it was pretty obvious this would happen, considering how insane the security is here. But I kind of half believed he would pull through with some ingenious scheme to pull off the impossible.” The elevator doors opened, the two walking out, and Jonghyun realized he had an issue.

“Hey, Minho, I’m going to the bathroom,” he said, and Minho nodded.

“I’ll go get us a taxi, hyung,” he told him, “and call Onew.” Jonghyun agreed, walking off toward the bathroom, Minho exiting the building.

He pulled out his phone, keying in Onew’s number and holding his phone up to his ear.

“Nothing, then?” a voice greeted him, and Minho shook his head, belatedly realizing Onew couldn’t see him.

“No. Nothing. Just as we thought,” he told him, hearing a put-upon sigh on the other end of the line.

“What could Key have hoped to accomplish by bringing us here, if he didn’t plan on stealing anything?” Minho thought aloud, met with silence on the other end. He half though Onew wasn’t going to answer before he heard a crash on the other end, and the stiffened.

“Boss?” he questioned, worried, and an urgent voice practically yelled into the receiver.

“Is Jonghyun there with you?!” he shouted urgently, and Minho held the phone slightly away from his ear, wincing from the loud sound.

“Uh, no, he went to the bathroom. What-,” he was cut off by Onew yelling once again.

“Jonghyun, Minho! You were right, you remember when you said the exhibition was only the starting point, and he was after something completely different-,”

“And you think the whole time he was after Jonghyun,” Minho breathed, whirling around. He sprinted into the building, ignoring the shocked looks of the few people left in the lobby at such a late hour. He burst into the bathroom, panicking as he noted the empty space. He desperately pushed open every stall door, practically tearing through the bathroom in his haste, before slumping to the ground, defeated.

“Minho?” A cautious voice queried on the phone. He shoved it back to his ear as a hopeless feeling lodged itself in his stomach. This was his fault. He’d let Jonghyun leave his sight, even when he’d known something was up.

“He’s gone, Onew.”

**

_“Jonghyun,” a quiet voice murmured behind him, and he turned, a smile breaking across his face at the sight of Key. He strode forward, embracing the man, Key relaxing in his hold._

_"I missed you, Key,” he sighed out, a comforting arm rubbed his back. The two of the them had been unable to meet for months, Key having left the country for a ‘business trip,’ Jonghyun willfully ignoring the connotations of that. Jonghyun had also been busy with work, and Minho had been keeping a watchful eye on him lately, sensing something was off about this friend._

_“I missed you too,” Key returned, before stepping back and gently moving out of Jonghyun’s embrace. The man pouted at him, not wanting the hug to end so soon._

 

_“I, uh, I love you,” Jonghyun told his chest, where he had buried his face, voice coming out muffled but clear to Key’s ears. Key tensed at the admission, hands stilling. Jonghyun tensed with him, sensing his unease, and climbed off of him, standing uncomfortably next to the couch as a laying Key stared at him._

_“You love me?” Key croaked out, and Jonghyun nodded, seemingly determined to stick with his confession, even if Key’s reaction was not what he had hoped for._

  _Key sighed, standing up and brushing a gentle kiss on Jonghyun’s lips._

_“I love you, too,” he returned, and Jonghyun lit up, eyes going wide and a smile stretching across his lips. Key returned the smile, although Jonghyun was confused to see it tinged with sadness and something like regret._

_That was the last time Jonghyun saw Key for over a year._

 

_**_

When Jonghyun came to, he was in an unfamiliar place, lying on a bed. He jerked up, looking around him, confused. The last he remembered, he had gone to the bathroom and then…nothing. His memory was blank, although his head was throbbing, and his arm was sore. He drew back his sleeve, eyes widening at the small puncture in his arm the size of a needle point. He’d been injected with something. He slid his sleeve back down, breathing deeply. There was only one person he knew of that would be motivated to do something like this, especially after last night.

He stood up, wobbling slightly on unsteady legs, making his way out of the room to the rest of an apartment. The TV in the living room was on some random drama, the voices murmuring quietly in the empty apartment. He heard a clinking noise from the kitchen, where he stepped inside, freezing at the sight in front of him.

Key stood in front of him, dressed in casual clothes and barefoot, his jet-black hair for once in a natural wave rather than slicked back. His back was to Jonghyun, mixing something in a bowl. Jonghyun stood stock still, his mind calm for once in a moment he had always thought would be filled with turmoil.

Key turned around, freezing at the sight of Jonghyun staring straight at him. The two stood in silence, only broken by the sound of crying from the TV.

“Jonghyun,” Key started, and it was as if the words spurred Jonghyun into action. He whirled, ignoring the cry of “Jonghyun, wait!” behind him, practically sprinting through the apartment searching for the front door. Footsteps pounded behind him, gaining on him, as he was still a bit unsteady. Arms went around his chest, forcing him still, a chest pressing into his back from behind, breathing harsh in his ear.

“You didn’t even let me speak,” Key murmured beseechingly into his ear, and he turned, the arms around him easily giving way and falling to Key’s sides as he stepped back, giving Jonghyun his space.

“I don’t need to,” Jonghyun snapped. “You made yourself pretty clear when you left.”

“I know what that looked like, and I do deserve this, but Jonghyun, please just let me explain?” Key begged, looking like he was going to cry, and Jonghyun blinked. In all the time he had known and been with Key, the man had never cried, or even come close to it, and something in Jonghyun’s heart tore at the sight.

He closed his eyes, calming himself. He couldn’t believe he was about to listen to him.

“Fine,” he said, eyes opening. “But you’d better make it good.” He walked around Key, sitting down on the couch. Key sat down across from him, in a chair, keeping his distance. He looked almost afraid, and a vindictive, angry part of Jonghyun crowed at the sight. Another part of him wanted to hug the man, to tell him he was forgiven and take him back, and the same angry part berated him for that.

“I know what I did is unforgivable,” Key started, looking down at the ground and unable to meet Jonghyun’s eyes. “But I really did have a reason.”

“Well? Get to it then,” Jonghyun urged him, crossing his arms.

“On that trip, right before we last saw each other… I took something. Something I shouldn’t have,” Key said, twisting his hands in his lap. “The owner of the item, he was more powerful than I thought he was. I underestimated just how important to him it was, and just how far he was willing to go to get it back. It only took me a month to take the thing, but I spent months after cleaning up my trail and doing everything I could to get him off my back. But this man. He was relentless, Jonghyun,”

“What did you take?” Jonghyun interrupted.

“A necklace,” Key answered. “Made of this rare blue-purple diamond called tanzanite. I thought I knew how much it was worth, but to this man it was priceless. It had been his late wife’s greatest treasure. She’d adored the thing. And I took it from him only a month after she died.”

Jonghyun didn’t respond, and Key took that to mean he could keep talking.

“When I saw you that night, I was planning on saying goodbye. I couldn’t endanger you by continuing to meet you when this man was doing this. He wouldn’t have hesitated to expose you if he found out we were together, and your career would have been ruined. But then you told me you loved me, and I didn’t want to say it back when I knew I would be leaving, but you looked so heartbroken and I had to say it. And how could I tell you that I was leaving, and didn’t know if I would ever be able to come back after I’d just said that? It was better if you just forgot about me and moved on. So, I left,” Key finished, and Jonghyun was still quiet.

So this was why Key hadn’t been stealing anything in the past year after he’d left. He’d been too busy evading the relentless man to do anything.

“How did you finally get him off you?” Jonghyun asked.

“I gave it back,” Key answered, and Jonghyun snorted.

“It took you that long to just give it back to him after he almost cost you everything for one necklace?” He eyed Key incredulously.

“I know it’s stupid,” Key whispered, looking down. “I let pride get in the way of something

more important. You always should have been more important to me than that stupid necklace.”

“Then you decide that once he’s finally gone, the best plan is to get me to try to catch you again, drug me when I get there, explain all this, and I’ll forgive you so we can live happily ever after?” Jonghyun exclaimed, anger filling him once again.

Key winced at his tone. “I was hoping you would give me a chance,” he admitted quietly, and Jonghyun scoffed. “Please,” Key said desperately. “I know I was stupid and I let pride get in my way, but just let me make it up to you.”

“How?” Jonghyun uncrossed his arms, staring seriously at Key, who met his eyes.

“Anything,” he said softly. “Whatever you want from me. If you tell me to leave your life right now and never come back, I’ll do it. If you tell me to stop stealing, I’ll do it. Whatever you want,” he finished.

“You would do that for me?” Jonghyun felt tears prickling at his eyes as Key nodded.

“Whatever you want,” he confirmed, and Jonghyun shook his head.

“I can’t ask you to change because of me,” he denied, forcing the tears back.

“No matter if you ask something of me or not, I’m done,” Key clarified, looking away again. “There’s no thrill in the con like there was. There’s no point in continuing when I don’t even like it anymore.” He hesitated before adding, “I know you don’t want to leave your job and friends here. But they don’t know what I look like. I could stay here with you this time.”

“It would never work,” Jonghyun said dumbly. “Minho would realize it was you almost instantly.”

Key shrugged. “It’s not like he would have any proof.”

Jonghyun felt himself softening at the tempting prospect, and he could already tell that his resolve was weakening. If he let Key go on for much longer he would give in. If he was going to tell Key to leave, now was the time.

He opened his mouth, about to do just that, before groaning as he realized he couldn’t do it. He’d lived without Key for a year, and he had done his best to function, but he’d been miserable. If he could have Key, he would take it, even after what Key had done.

“Alright,” he said, giving in, and Key’s eyes filled with hope. “I’ll forgive you, if everything that you said is true. Just…don’t leave me again?” The tears that he had held back came forward, and he sniffled as Key surged forward and hugged him, shaking his head.

“I’ll never leave you again,” he reassured him, and Jonghyun sank into his arms.

“I can’t believe that after all of this I still love you, Key,” Jonghyun muttered, and Key laughed lightly, relief clear in the sound.

“I love you too, Jonghyun. And it isn’t Key. Its Kibum. Kim Kibum.”

 

 

 


End file.
